Fairy Tales
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Every guild has his own Stories that are usually told to the younger members. The Fairy godmother herself has decided to present them to you. (MiraFried, EverElf, MaCana, Jerza, GaLe, NaLu, LoRies, GruVia)
1. Prologue

**Fairy Tales:**** Prologue  
****Rating: T (Blame Gajeel and the brutality of the original Grimm's Fairy Tales)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Fairy Lady who stands on the walls  
Your tale has only begun  
It comes from far, the Nowhereland  
The wind is blowing a sound well know  
Fairy Lady your love...  
(~Fairy Tale Shaman~)_

* * *

__Good Day my friends, welcome. My name is Mavis Vermillion and I am the founder of a magic guild called Fairy Tail. And their Fairy Godmother.  
Young and old enjoy the life in our guild, some find love, some even marry and get children. Those children are often alone at the guild, when their parents are on jobs. Many Fairy Tales have been told at the guild to entertain those youngsters. Many of them base off the best Fairy Tail generation: The Third Master's Fairy Tail.

Stay with me and you will hear stories of Beauties and Beasts, Dwarfs and Men, Knights and their Guarded People, Princesses, Princes, Frogs, and Dragons, of Little Girls and Wolfs.

Stay with me as I begin my tale with the magic words:

_Once Upon A Time..._

* * *

**So this is my newest story with Fairy Tail. I hope you all will enjoy it.  
I know this chapter does not really reveal much about what is to come.  
There are so many couples starring in this that I just used the (in my eyes) most popular ones that will come later.  
~Liliana-chan**


	2. Demon Soul

**Fairy Tales:**** Demon Soul  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_Will you still love me,  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me,  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
(~Young and Beautiful Florence & The Machine~)_

* * *

… there was a kingdom far, far away. Three siblings lived as the princesses and the prince of the country under the watch of their counselor Laxus Dreyar. Neither of the siblings was old enough to rule the country, like they would one day. Their parents had been dead for a long time.

Mirajane, being the eldest, would one day claim the throne as the queen. She was educated accordingly, but she wanted her brother Elfman, and her sister Lisanna to have the same education, in case something ever happened to her. Laxus took over the duty of ruling the country until Mirajane was old enough. This way the four loved together in the castle for many many years.

Shortly before Mirajane's 18th birthday, the day of her coronation, Laxus revealed his true motives. He wanted to rule the country himself, so he gave Mirajane a choice: to marry him and make him her king, or to live with the consequences. The young princess laughed at the counselor, she knew he could not do her evil. But she had thought wrong. Three days later, Lisanna was sent away to marry duke Bickslow, a close friend of Laxus. What happened with her brother, Mirajane did not know, for she was abducted into a castle in the mountains of the country.

She was brought there by Laxus' close companion Freed Justine. Freed was a magician and was given the assignment to enchant the young princess, so that even if she fled from the castle, no one would recognize the beautiful princess. Under tears, Mirajane begged him not to follow his orders and to let her be, she promised she would not leave the castle.

But fighting against the sinking feeling in his stomach, Freed spoke the magic words. He watched the beautiful princess transforming into a vicious beast. Her long white hair reached into the air, a white terracotta mask was on her face, it was cracked under her right eye. Her female hands were changed into the claws of a beast, her dress ripped by the tail reaching out from her back. Like her hands, her feet were claws. On her back were two huge bat wings.

A horrifying scream ran through the castle and Freed flinched at the sound and looked around for the source of the noise, when he realized it was the princess' cry of despair. Suddenly, one of her claws gripped at him and pushed him against the wall. "Transform me back.", the beast shrieked and Freed cowered in fear. He tried to squirm his way free, but her grip on him was too tight.

"Okay have it your way. You want to get back to your master? I won't let you.", she growled and dragged him into the shadows of the castle into a dungeon. Opening the door to a cellar she threw him into it and stepped in after him. "Transform me back. Undo this.", she shrieked, her soft mezzo-soprano had become a high, beastly shriek. "I can't.", flinched Freed and the demon stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean you can't?", she asked uncertain and Freed avoided her gaze. "I can't the spell... it's a very powerful one, one you can't redo once it's spoken out loud.", he whispered. "You mean I'll have to stay like this until I die?", Mirajane asked hoarsely "You don't.", Freed added. "I don't what?", the Beast asked him and he answered "You don't die."

"You mean I'll have to stay like this forever? I won't ever become myself again?", she asked and he responded "There is a legend. I am not sure whether it is true, but it could help you. It is said that there is one magic that can break any spell. True Love." Mirajane became the beast again and a desperate cackling filled the cellar. "True Love? Who could ever love me like this? You will suffer, magician. You'll stay here and suffer."

* * *

**I know I should have updated earlier, but due to my apprenticeship I wasn't able to write, or upload anything. I spent the whole day in the theater only getting out for a cup of coffee.**

**AnimeDAngel****- well it is only a Prologue after all ;), But I'm glad you'll read the rest as well.  
****Lillian11- Glad you like the idea, I hope you like the new chapter, too**

**~Liliana-chan**


	3. Making You See

**Fairy Tales:**** Making You See (The Beauty Inside)  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_I know you will,  
I know you will,  
I know that you will,  
Will you still love me,  
when I'm not young and beautiful?  
(Young and Beautiful~Lana Del Rey)_

* * *

_Crash_! Mirajane's fist had met the mirror that was in the library. She wanted to hide herself, she wanted herself to believe she was still herself. She had never thought much about her beauty, nor had she ever thought it was important.

How had she deserved this? She had always been good to her servants, to her siblings, to everyone and everything in the castle. She had always eaten her vegetables. She had always obeyed to what her parents, or Laxus, or her teachers had told her. She wanted to become the strong queen.

But now, that would never be possible. Even if she would return to her home, they would hunt her down as a monster. They would not recognize her. Not this way. She looked like a monster, she knew that. She had seen herself in the mirror. She had destroyed so many things already because she had not yet grown accustomed to her beastly claws and powers.

And the only thing that could rescue her was true love? Beside the fact that she looked hideous, she was a monster, who could not love and could not be loved. That was the way of things.

Huge glass splinters from the mirror she had just punched were looked out from her beastly claws. She knew she should feel pain, but she did not feel anything. Aside from the hate for herself and for Laxus.

That was right. She did not blame Freed. She had the feeling, that she probably should, but she could not bring herself to do so. The magician had only carried out orders. He did follow them blindly, without thinking about the consequences for her, but she was sure he had not want to do it. Laxus was a good talker. He had obtained exquisite rhetorical capabilities and was able to believe in his every word. Mirajane had been suspicious of him longer than she made him believe.

Figuring she needed help to get the glass shards out of her claws, she flew to the dungeon, her bat wings flapping behind her. Freed looked up at her, once she opened the door to his cell. "I need your help. Get out and follow me.", she stated and turned around. He followed her silently, and when they had gotten to the library she told Freed to sit down.

Without another word she held her hands in front of him, showing the glass in her claws. "What happened? This looks like it hurts.", averting his eyes Mirajane answered his sentence with a shrug. "I'll use some healing magic on you. That could last some time. The wounds seem to be deep, and I don't know how quickly I can heal your... Why don't you tell me about your siblings.", he quickly avoided the topic.

Mirajane began to talk about her early life in the castle. She had been too young to remember how she felt when Elfman was born, but she remembered seeing Lisanna, her sister for the first time.

She told him she remembered holding her crying brother, who had felt as if their parents had neglected the older siblings. She remembered telling him it was not true, that their parents loved their three children equally. She told him about their nanny, a long haired blonde woman, who never seemed to age, and who claimed to be their fairy god mother.

Then everything became different, when her parents died of an unknown illness. Their nanny left and Laxus took over. He assigned them their teachers, led the country because Mirajane was too young, to do it herself. Which led her to being abducted a couple of days before her 18th birthday and being turned into a monster.

When she was finished, she looked at Fried. She had believed he would avoid her gaze, cringe about bestiality. But his blue eyes locked with hers. Her eyes widened about the fact that he looked at her with remorse, guilt and something else, which she could not place.

She felt him holding one of her claws with both of his hands and explained his side of the story. Laxus had been his closest thing to a childhood friend he had. Laxus had appreciated him for something, every one else used to mock him about. His magic abilities. Laxus was the one to send him to a school for magicians at the other side of the country. And when he received a letter from Laxus, saying that he needed his help, he hurried home and assured Laxus he would do anything for him.

Then he hesitated for a moment before going on with telling her that he had not wanted to transform her, once he had first laid his eyes on her. He swore he would do anything to help her become her old self.

Mirajane felt an impulse inside her and she looked around nervously, trying to sort her thoughts. She looked back at him though, when she felt a warmth surrounding her suddenly. She was engulfed in a pink light and was lifted into the air. Fried's hand was lifted and pointed to her, meaning that he used his magic on her. She closed her eyes until she felt her feet be on the ground again. Uncertain she opened the eyes again, seeing Fried looking at her with a frown.

"I'm sorry, princess. I thought I had done it, but once I stopped the chant, you turned back.", His shoulders were slumped until he felt her arms embrace him softly. This surprised him but he did not let himself tense up. He did not want to scare her away by being startled. She mumbled thank you and he looked up to her.

This time he felt an impulse and opposing of Mirajane, he followed through with it. He gathered all his courage an pressed his lips against her cheek. Blushing he drew back again and looked at her. Mirajane beamed at him and was about to say something, when she was lifted into the air again, this time by an even greater magical power than before. The warmth engulfed her once more, and it felt like a weight was taken off her shoulders.

When she was on the floor again she looked at Fried, who looked at her with great eyes. She took a look at her hands and when she recognized them as her own, human hands. "Please tell me that the rest looks human again, too.", she asked Fried, who nodded at her, totally flabbergasted. She squealed and jumped, pressing her lips on his.

When they parted again, Mirajane smiled and said "Come on now. We have to get me back to my castle and kick Laxus' ass", which earned her a laugh from him. He took her hand and together they went back home.

_And they lived happily ever after._

* * *

**Yeah I know the story proceeded rather quickly, but I made the decision to write it like that, because Fairy Tails are usually that quick in story progression. And once more I took almost a whole month to upload. Believe me people this is not what I want it to be like, but I'm in university the whole day, and when I'm not there I'm having acting lessons, or singing lessons or dancing lessons. I'm trying my best to update more regularly in the future!**

**Lillian11-**** It's great you like this, even though Miried isn't really your ship. That's lovely of you.**

**~Liliana-chan**


	4. The Story of The Brother

**Fairy Tales:**** The Story of The Brother  
****Disclaimer:  I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_So come along, it it won't be long  
Till We return happy  
Shut your eyes, there are no lies,  
in this world we call sleep,  
Let's desert this day of hurt,  
Tomorrow we'll be free.  
(Soon We'll Be Found ~ Sia)_

_Once upon a time_, in a land far far away lived a young prince. His hair was as white as winter snow. He was living with his older and his younger sister in a palace of their kingdom. Their parents had died a long time ago and the three were brought up by Laxus Dreyar the counselor of their country, who reigned the country until Mirajane, the eldest, was old enough.

Then there came the fateful day, Laxus took Mirajane and Lisanna away. Too late had the three siblings realized that the counselor wanted to have the power all to himself. Laxus ordered his best hunter, a woman called Evergreen, to take the young prince Elfman into the woods and to shoot him there. The young woman did chase Elfman deeply into the woods. She even had gone as far as to raise her gun, a revolver she had dubbed Leprechaun, at him.

The young prince, who had been schooled in rhetoric, locked his blue eyes on her dark brown orbs and smiled "I understand why you want to kill me. You follow the orders of Laxus, who you look up to. In you view he is a man. He is your camarade, maybe even your friend. I admire your camaraderie, it makes a man out of you. I won't beg you for my life. A man does not beg. But think about the way you fell about your friends, your camarades. I just want to know where my sisters are and be left alone. Let me live."

The young woman had gotten lost in his eyes and in his speech and spluttered. She lowered her revolver and averted her gaze. Something had caught her eye and she aimed her gun to the side, pulling the trigger , her bullet hitting a young boar. Upon seeing Elfman's confused gaze she explained that Laxus had asked her to bring Elfman's lung and heart to proof he was dead.

"Now run, little prince.", she ordered, her dark brown eyes sharpening on him. Elfman nodded and began to run into the woods. Before he was out of sight he turned and grinned "Thank you huntress Evergreen. You're a real man- no a real woman." The brunette huntress blushed and bit at him "Sh-Shut up and go before I change my mind. I'm risking my life for you.", she called out after him. Had he looked back before running, he would have seen the small smile on her face.

He did not know how long he ran. He ran through night and day, through dark and light. Finally he came to a small hut, deep in the woods, far away from the kingdom. The hut was empty, so the young prince stepped in. On the table was a plate of a good smiling, tasty looking dish, and except for a few herbs and berries he had eaten in the woods, Elfman had not eaten anything since the day he left the palace. He took a plate from the table and put some of the food on it. Drinking wine from a glass that was also placed on the table , he soon finished up his meal.

Investigating the small hut he soon found a small fire place and decided to light it, so it would be warmer. Upon being warmed by the soft flame he suddenly felt really tired. Upon going into the next room he found 7 beds of different size. He lay down in the biggest, and although it was still cramped he fell asleep.

The seven men the hut belonged to were referred to as the seven dwarfs. They were not nearly as small as the prejudice against dwarfs lets you think they would be. The seven men were working in the mine that was located in the woods. Their names were Natsu, Gray, Loki, Nab, Alzack, Reedus and Happy. Happy was not really a man. He was a cat with wings, which did not mean he could not do the works the other did.

Whistling a happy song, Happy and Natsu were the first ones to see the smoke coming out of the chimney of the hut. Wondering what was going on in their home, the seven hurried inside. Natsu was the first to spot something different. He hurried to the dining table and lifted a dirty dish up inspecting it closely. Suddenly he whirled around to Gray, who had a small cup in his hand. The pink haired man yelled at his friend "Ice Pants! How dare you eat off my plate, you asshole!", he threw a punch, that Gray returned "I did not! But damn you Fire Breath, why did you drink out of my cup, again?"

A small brawl erupted in the small dining room and Nab, Alzack, Reedus and Loki had all hands full with trying to stop them. Alzack and Loki had just managed to pull the two apart when Happy came flying into the room and told them to be quiet, as Nab was sleeping in his bed. Nab then awkwardly told Happy that he was awake and standing in the dining room. Then the seven noticed that that must have been their guest. Silently the seven went into their bedroom, to see the young prince sitting upright looking at them confused. Natsu was the first to reach Elfman and he pulled him by his shirt, aiming a punch at his face.

Elfman shoved him off and lifted his hands in the air "A man means no harm.", he stated and then began to explain what had happened to him. The dwarfs allowed him to stay at their hut, if he took care of their home while the seven were at work in the mine.

Somewhere else, a blonde man sat on a throne and asked his huntress "Is he dead?" The brown eyed woman put a wooden box on the floor and nodded "Yes, My Lord, The throne is yours." She averted her gaze, having a sinking feeling in her stomach.

**Almost too late. But only almost. Like I promised an update in one week ;). Maybe I'll get to write tomorrow, because I'll have my laptop with me at university.**

**SakuraIchigoDark-**** I'm glad that you liked it. As you can see the next Fairy Tale is Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs. I even borrowed some things from the Brother Grimms' version  
~Liliana-chan**


End file.
